


The Ice Breaks

by IWriteStuffAndThings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, don't hate me, read all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteStuffAndThings/pseuds/IWriteStuffAndThings
Summary: A few things I need to mention, this story has some elements that might seem familiar if you have read the Ranma 1/2 manga. This is a Yuri!!! on Ice interpretation of the ice battle scene. Secondly, I spelled Yuri as Yuuri as the anime, in some episodes, spells it like how it is in the title and in others spells it like 'Yuuri'. Since I cannot find a definitive answer I went with the latter option. Finally, I KNOW IT IS BAD. This is my first real one-shot so it sucks, like really bad.I'll stop boring you with notes now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few things I need to mention, this story has some elements that might seem familiar if you have read the Ranma 1/2 manga. This is a Yuri!!! on Ice interpretation of the ice battle scene. Secondly, I spelled Yuri as Yuuri as the anime, in some episodes, spells it like how it is in the title and in others spells it like 'Yuuri'. Since I cannot find a definitive answer I went with the latter option. Finally, I KNOW IT IS BAD. This is my first real one-shot so it sucks, like really bad.  
> I'll stop boring you with notes now.

My name is Viktor Nikiforov, and today is not a good day. Every single thing seems to infuriate me to no end. Something as simple as my food not being warm enough could set me off on a rant. So you can imagine how angry I was when Yuuri couldn’t land a jump in practice.

As he touched down for the billionth time I could feel myself boiling over. “Yuuri,” I yelled which caught his attention as it is something I don’t usually do, “This is basic, any skater worth a grain of salt can land a quadruple salchow.”

He seemed oddly docile as if he had retracted himself from any feelings of anger and was just left with a submissive appearance. However, that wouldn’t stop me, “I can’t believe I wasted time training you to do it just so you could go right ahead and mess up again.”

He tried to speak, but I was far too angry, “Come back to me when you can show me that you are worth my time.”

I shuddered at the coldness in my voice as I quickly turned around and stormed out of the desolate ice rink. I completely ignored Yuuko as she tried to ask me how my day was. I kept a scowl on my face as I began the walk to the hot springs. I need a bath. A nice, long bath.

...

The steam rose from the water and I could feel it brush my face. My muscles relaxed and the haze of anger left my brain, and, to my dismay, rational thinking returned.

Yuuri had always had trouble on his jumps, but he was getting better. He was probably just having a bad day, and I’ve made it worse. God, I’m an idiot. He’s so sensitive too, he probably thinks I hate him. I hope he knows the truth, I lo-

No, get out of your head. He doesn’t think I hate him, although I do love him. What if he does think I hate him. Please, don’t think that Yuuri.

“That’s it,” I screamed as I jumped out of the hot spring. I can’t be alone with my thoughts, and I can’t have there be any possibility that he might hate me. I need to go check on him. I need to apologize.

I jogged/ ran to the ice rink. I burst through the door and stared at Yuuko as if asking ‘Where is he’. She seemed to understand as she pointed to the ice rink itself. I walked to the glass doors and peered through, all the while trying to figure out how I could say “I’m sorry” without seeming like an ass.

I expected to see a number of things, Yuuri looking angry, Yuuri looking sad, Yuuri looking confused. What I did not expect to see was Yuuri practicing his jumps. I just stood behind the glass watching him try and fail over and over and over again. I knew this was my doing, practicing to try and please me. I wish he wouldn’t try to make me happy, I don’t deserve it. He should fire me as a coach. I slowly opened the door to the ice rink as Yuuri was entering a jump. He noticed me and I quickly saw a sad look in his eyes as he whipped around a few times. Something was off with his jump, he was way off his turning axis. He wouldn’t be able to land this. I tried to shout to warn him but it was too late. He landed oddly and fell at lightning speed into the hard wall of the ice rink. He slumped down against it and showed no sign of getting up.

No. No, no, no, no. I quickly jumped onto the ice, having no ice skates, and slid over to him. I cradled him in my arms and looked deep into his eyes. They were foggy and dull, lacking the sparkle they normally held. I had my hand behind his head until I felt a warm liquid, instantly knowing it was blood.

“I’m sorry,” he said weakly, causing tears to start to form in my eyes.

“No please, don’t be sorry, don’t be sorry,” I could see him starting to fade, “Yuuko, help, please come quick,” I screamed, this is my fault, all my fault. The magnitude of those stupid that I didn’t even mean fully hit me. I can’t lose him, I can’t. I couldn’t.

…  
Before I even knew it we were at Hasetsu hospital, in a private room. The room was vacant and it was quite late at night. I was the only one left, sitting in a chair. I feel like I deserve it. I don’t deserve to sleep, or eat, or drink, or do anything. The only thing I could do is cry, and I cry I did. I cried for hours and hours. Nurses and Doctors ask if I’m okay, I’m not. I may have killed my student, my best friend, … the love of my life. What is wrong with me?

So there I sat, watching Yuuri, hooked up to all of the scary looking machines. He seemed so peaceful. I held his hand as if it would disappear. I cried, again. I shouldn’t be allowed to love him. 

I felt the bed shift. I looked up to find Yuri looking at me. He was awake. I felt myself start to shake. God, what would he say? He probably hates me to the end of the world and back. He starts to open up his mouth, here we go.

“I’m sorry, and I understand if you don’t want to train me anymore.” I was to shocked to say anything. He was looking at the sheets on his bland hospital bed and I could see the tears falling from his perfect face. “I can’t get the jumps, I think I’m going to have to retire soon anyways.”

I just sat there in absolute shock. Why was he sorry? He shouldn’t be sorry, I should.

“Why are you still here,” He said, voice cracking. He was breaking down.

“No, no, no,” I started, pulling his face up so our eyes could meet, “I’m the one who is sorry. Yuuri, you are such a great skater you don’t ever have to retire, you have something that nobody else has, and that’s you,” I heard my voice crack as I too broke down,”I’m sorry I didn’t see that, and I’m sorry that I was such an ass. I love you and I know that you could never love me back but I just want you to know that I love you. I’m sorry for what I did and I was such an asshole and I know that I could never make it up to you bu-”

I stopped speaking as Yuuri pulled my face close to his. Our eyes met and then he clashed our lips together in a long and love-filled kiss. Our tears melded together into one flow, like the water in a stream for two melting lakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> (Please don't kill me Yuri x Yurio shippers)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. my ship is better


End file.
